Hood and Stocking
by MercilessSun
Summary: What up guys! This is your nerdy MercilessSun here, now with a Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt fanfiction! Meet Stocking's boyfriend, Hood! Stocking/OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Daten City. A hellhole of a city where the past truly comes to haunt you. If you don't believe me, ask the Anarchy Sisters, Panty and Stocking.**

-Garterbelt's Chapel, Stocking's POV-  
About fucking time! Panty and I finally collected enough Heaven Coins to get back into Heaven. The giant Halo appeared above me and I flew through the roof.

-Heaven Gate, ?'s POV-  
Finally, After 7 damn months, I get to be with Stocking again. I miss her so much. Heaven, I even changed my hair from orange to light blue with black on the tips. I then saw her appear at the gate with a coat on and I ran to her saying, "Stocking, I can't believe it's you!"

Stocking, with her purple-and-pink hair, said, "Wait who are you?"

"Oh, come on. Don't pretend you don't know your own boyfriend?"

"Wait...Hood?! Oh, God. I missed you!"

She then kissed me and said, "I didn't recognize you without your hood."

"Well, I'm not hunting Ghosts today, so I figured I'd see you coming back. Wait, where's Panty?"

"That slut must've not been allowed."

"Then let's look through the Mirror of Fate."

We went west of the Gate to the Mirror of Fate. We saw Panty going to a party with a red-haired boy. Stocking said, "Looks like she's completely ignoring her mission. Dumb bitch."

"You shouldn't say that about your own sister."

"Oh, come on. You know how she was up here. Nothing has changed. Wait, she's in trouble! Look. Backlace isn't working."

"I'll ask Gloves about this. Meanwhile, watch what's going on."

I brought out my wings and flew to the Angel Dispersion Center.

-Mirror of Fate, Stocking's POV-

I can't believe it. She has fallen even more. But it looks like she has finally found love...Wait, why is Garterbelt there?

What? She's a virgin again!? Oh, Hood's here. "So what's going on?"

Hood said, "Well, it seems, God is taking Panty's Angel powers away."

"What? Why?"

"She has sinned too much. There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry, Stocking."

"Damn, I'm sorry, sis. I wish there was something I could do."

Hood put his hand on my shoulder, and said, "I know, you don't want to abandon your sister, but how about we go back to my place?"

"Wait, what about my apartment?"

"Well after you were kicked out, it was rented out to Ball-Cap. But I managed to get all your things to my place."

"Even my secret-"

"Yes. That as well."

"Thank you. Let's get going then."

-Hood's Apartment, Hood's POV-

It's good to have Stocking back, but I can't help but feel bad about Panty. I know she was a bitch, but she had a good heart. Stocking just took off her coat and stockings and started eating some Heaven pudding I had in the cupboard.

"Oh, I forgot how sweet this pudding was, or how sweet you can be."

I sat next to her on my couch, and said, "I'm sorry about Panty, but you're welcome to stay here."

"Thank you. I really need this. It's good to be back in Heaven."

She kissed me and kept eating her pudding. I turned the TV on and started watching some WingFlix. I put on an anime called Air Gear. We kept watching until she fell asleep on my lap. I smiled, turned off the TV, picked her up, put her on my bed and slept next to her. She woke up after I lied her down, and said, "I'm glad I have you as a boyfriend."

"And I'm glad to see you again. Good night Stocking." I spooned next to her and fell asleep.

**Fate can be cruel, but can also be pretty fucking excellent. Things are almost peaceful in Heaven, but never peaceful in Daten City. But right now, I don't care. As long as I'm with Stocking, all is peaceful in my world.**

**-Also, I recommend checking out Air Gear, many awesome moments and Simca is fucking hot!-**


	2. Mesh Wars

**You may think all Angels are strippers, but we can choose whether or not to do it. Heaven, that's what our mentor, Mesh, taught us.**

-20 years ago, Halo Training Grounds, Hood's POV-

Just started Angel training, and I just met our mentor, Mesh. He was about 6 foot, a little muscular and kind of an ass. He was demonstrating his weapon, a mesh shirt that turns into a Greek sword he called Good Night.

After showing us, he tasked us with making our weapons. I was given a jacket with a removable hood, that also has a zipper in the middle. As I started taking it off, a Halo appeared, went down me and the song "Lift Me Up" started playing. I then said, "Oh, Lost Soul swallowed by darkness, have faith in our higher power and be free of your curse. Now take your punishment by those tasked to extinguish the fear. Say your prayers, bitch!" The hood became a single katana, but I separated it and it became 2 sai that I call 'Hidden Love, Hidden Life,' and I slashed at the dummy Ghost, and it blew up.

"Well done, Hood. Now Stocking, front and center!"

She was standing next to her sister, Panty, who of course was looking at some guy she would eventually bone. Stocking walked out in front of us and said her speech, then ended it with, "Repent, motherfucker!"

She slashed at the dummy Ghost with her stocking sword, Stripe I, and the dummy Ghost blew up.

Mesh said, "Excellent, Stocking. Now, let's see how you are, Panty."

Panty snapped out of her horny phase and said, "What?"

"Get up here and show us your weapon."

She got up there and said the same speech as Stocking while taking off her panties and it became a blue and white gun called Backlace. She then said, "Repent, motherfucker!"

Then that dummy blew up as well.

"Good, Panty. Just next time, pay attention."

"Whatever."

She went back in line, and we went to our next class, Ghosts.

-Angel Dorms, Hood's POV-

I just got through my 2nd day of Angel training, and after the weapon demonstration, I couldn't stop thinking about Stocking. I heard her and Panty arguing about 2 doors down from me. Panty stormed out with a nude guy, then I walked to her room and said to Stocking, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just fucking perfect! For once, I would like my slut of a sister to pay attention for once in her damn life!"

"Look, we all got things that make us ourelves, but annoys the hell out of others. Name's Hood. Wanna go out and do something? I'm sure it'll be good to take your mind off your sister."

"Sure. How about we go to a bakery? I need some sugar right now."

"Sounds good."

I smiled as we flew to the White Feather, a nearby bakery. She ordered a dozen of the sweetest doughnuts and a coffee with some cream and of course, lots of sugar. I said, "Well, I see you love sugar."

"Yeah, it's one of the better pleasures of life."

"I can see. So what was going on with Panty?"

"Well, you see, she's a complete slut. She doesn't even care about our training."

"I see. Well I'm an only child, so I guess I won't know how that would feel."

"Sounds like you got a good life."

"Now don't be like that to Panty, I know you love her. Just let her sex obsession slide for now."

"Fine, but knowing her, she'll probably come back with another guy. I just hope she won't make much noise."

"Wanna get going back?"

"Sounds good."

I held my hand out to get her out of her chair, and she took it with a smile on her face.

We walked back to the dorms while holding hands, and just kept talking about anime, I was surprised she would like it so much.

When we got back, we got to her room and Stocking kissed me.

"Thanks for a good night, my Hood."

She went into the room and saw Panty in bed with another guy.

I went back to my room and went to bed with a big smile on my face.

-Hood's apartment, now, Stocking's POV-

Well, after a day of Ghost hunting, I returned to Hood's place and ate some Halo Cream cookies. He was on the couch watching some Highschool DxD, and said, "Hey, Stocking. How was the hunting?"

"It was fine, finally some good Heaven pay."

"Why is that?"

"Well, every Ghost that Panty and I killed gave us about 1-2 Heaven Coins. This just triples it. Really makes you appreciate work. So whatcha watching?"

"Highschool DxD. Have you seen it?"

"No, what's it about? Besides the boobs."

"Well, it's about a pervert killed by a Fallen Angel, brought back to life by Lucifer's sister, and forced to be the Devil's servant. Once you get past the so-close-to-hentai-ness, there actually is a good plot. Wanna watch with me?"

"Sounds good."

We kept watching for about 1 and 1/2 hours until we started making out. We no longer paid attention to the show. She put her hand down my pants and said, "You wanna take this to the bedroom?"

"I would like nothing more than that."

We almost ran to my room and started taking our clothes off.

-END-

**Love truly can make you mad...or just bring you to a better level of life. Where life with Stocking will take me, I'll just have to find out. **

-Thanks for reading, please look at my other stuff...And Stocking 4 Life!


	3. Update

Hey guys. I thank you for reading Hood and Stocking. It really means a lot that you would take some time from your day to read this.

I just wanted to do this quick update. Because of my new work schedule, I may be too tired to write some more, but I will write some more while I can.

I do intend to write a lemon scene, and also continue the series, because as we all know, the end of Panty &amp; Stocking with Garterbelt was bullshit, with no continuation.

So once again, thank you for reading, please review, follow, favorite, and so the same with my other fanfics. ^^


	4. No Love, No Life

-Hood's Room, Hood's POV-

Stocking and I were watching Highschool DxD when we just started making out. And of course one things leads to another and no, Stocking's taking my shirt off, and I'm doing the same with her shirt. She quickly took my pants off and smiled at me. I took her bra and skirt off, then her panties.

We kept kissing as she slid my boxers off, and we stopped. "Are you ready, Stocking?"

"I've waited for 7 months. Let's fucking go."

She slid herself all the way down my member and let out a loud moan. She then started moving and we both were moaning and enjoying this passionate moment. As she was moving up and down, she leaned down and I latched my mouth on her left nipple. She moaned even louder and I kept moving my tongue along her nipple, then a minute later switched to the other.

I then said, "I'm about to come, Stocking."

"Me too. Let's come together."

We both came and while exhausted, kept kissing each other. We got dressed and went to watch a different anime.

We went back to the living room and started watching Dragon Ball Z. We started the Frieza Saga, and that's when we heard the alarm.

Stocking said, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, let's check it out."

We ran outside and went to the Gate. Gloves said, "Thank Heaven you're here."

"What's going on?"

There's some serious shit going on down in Daten City. It seems the Demon Corset is about to unleash the Ghost trapped by God. Panty is going there, but as a human, she can't do much."

Stocking said, "Bullshit, that's my sister! I'm going down there."

I said, "Wait, don't."

"You're wanting me to care for my sister, right? Then let me do this."

She kissed me and ran through the Gate.

-END-

**Thank you for reading. Please read my others, and watch DBZ!**


	5. If There is No Stocking

**We just got word of the Demon Lord, Corset, releasing the Ghost trapped under Daten City. The Pastor Garterbelt is putting a plan to get Panty's Angel abilities back, but for now there is nothing we can do...Until Stocking just left me.**

**-Mirror of Fate, Hood's POV-  
**I'm watching the fight between Panty and Corset. He is saying, "You're just a little bitch now!"

She's replying with a damn good statement about her own freedom when she got onto the bed with the Hell's Monkey Kin, Brief. And when she was about to start, that's when we saw Stripe 1 fall onto the stage.

She landed with both her Stocking Swords and lifted Panty's bed into the sky, and Panty's hymen was then broken again, and she regained her Angel powers.

They then started fighting the Daemon Sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks in the sky. However, when Brief was falling, Panty dodged him and he landed right into the Keyhole of Hell. And then 2 large sections of Daten City lifted up, causing over 500 people to die. A large penis-shaped Ghost then rose from the giant hole.

I said, "I have to help them!"

Mesh was there and he said, "No, this is something Panty and Stocking have to do. If you truly love Stocking, then she has to do this with her sister."

We then continued watching the fight, and as the fight ensued, the clouds of Heaven turned black and red. When Panty and Stocking were attacking the Ghost, Corset stabbed Scanty and Kneesocks and turned them into a gun gauntlet and a scythe gauntlet.

Garterbelt revealed his weapon, a machine gun with no effectiveness. He then was stabbed through the chest and had his heart crushed. He yelled some somewhat-motivational crap, and then exploded like a Ghost. All that was left was his afro and a piece of his garterbelt.

Corset then possessed then Ghost, leaving Scanty and Kneesocks to themselves.

The Anarchy Sisters then landed, found out what happened to Garter, took his Heaven Express black card, rode off on Garter's zipper pet, Chuck, which transformed into a black and green Hellhound, while maxing out the card with panties, stockings, garter belts and various junk, and got to the top.

A giant spear-like gun was then formed with all the clothing and was aimed at Corset. But when it fired, a giant blue flame shot into Heaven.

I said, "Look out!" I grabbed a couple of Angels and dove away from the flame!

Heaven then shook, and Mesh said, "What could she do to Corset?!"

"Who?"

"Judgement..."

"Who!?"

"The great defender of Heaven and Earth, the very being that sealed the Ghost."

"Wasn't it God who sealed it?"

"Now you get it. Judgement is God, and God is a woman."

Back at the fight, we then saw Judgement, a giant woman with white panties, stockings and a garter belt. She then stomped Corset back into Hell, and Chuck turned into a giant zipper and closed Hell.

It seemed things would finally settle now that Panty is an Angel again, Corset is defeated and Daten City is...somewhat peaceful now...Until we heard about what happened to Panty.

**Thanks for reading. I would really appreciate if you reviewed this. Have a great day.**


	6. Chaos and Corset

**My name is Rebel Hood. I've been Stocking's boyfriend for 5 years, and I've loved having her back in Heaven after getting all her Heaven Coins. However, we just got word of Stocking slicing her sister Panty into 666 pieces. It turns out she was a Demon all along, and was now controlled by the Demon Lord, Corset, who took control of a small part of Brief's body and separated. He and Stocking are now off to Oaten City to unlock the Gate to Hell again.**

**-Heaven's Gate, Hood's POV-  
**I can't believe after all that's happened, that I lost Stocking again. But this time I can do something about it! I took all my Heaven Coins, phone, Angel Hood and bag of Halo Cream cookies. As soon as I got to the Gate, I saw Mesh and said, "Are you here to tell me this is a lost cause?"

"No, I'm here to help." He threw Good Night to me.

"Good Night? Why?"

"Cause I know true love, and there are times when you must fight for it. Go help Brief defeat Corset and take back your love."

"Thank you Master." I put on Good Night and flew off.

-Garterbelt's Chapel, As soon as Stocking left, Hood's POV-

The pastor Garterbelt and the Hell's Monkey Kin Brief just witnessed Panty get slain by Stocking, and saw her and Corset leave to Oaten City. He just told Chuck and Brief to go there.

I then said, "I think you'll need some help," and that's when I dropped onto the grounds of the chapel, and accidentally stepping on Chuck's head.

Garterbelt said, "And who the hell are you?!"

I said, "Name is Rebel Hood, fellow Angel and boyfriend of Stocking Anarchy. Now I know you want her back, so I'll go with Brief to Oaten City and bring her back, prevent Corset from bringing the Ghost back, and set the world right."

"Thanks, before you go, Brief, take your clothes back."

Brief said, "Thank you...Wait! Why do you still have my clothes after all that just happened?"

"Cause I know things would be back to normal...well, not exactly. And Hood, catch."

He threw me a set of car keys. "Goes to my Mustang, Boxer. If you wanna stop Corset, you might wanna step on it. That asshole Corset is on his way to the new Gate to Hell, but he is waiting on Brief to get there."

"You got it, Pastor Garterbelt. Let's go Brief and Chuck...Chuck." I look under my shoe... "Oh, that's right."

I lift my foot up and he reconfigures to his normal self. We run to the garage and see Boxer, a black Ford Mustang with the symbolic Angel Wings and Halo on the hood. I get in the driver's seat, while Brief is in shotgun and Chuck gets in the back. I start Boxer up, and it roars to life!

"It'd be best that you buckle up, Brief. Cause it's gonna be a bumpy ride! And take this net to get the Panty Pieces. Alright...LET'S GO!"

I busted out the garage and turned the radio t a metal station and Slipknot's 'Duality' was playing. Brief was catching the pieces as we were racing towards Oaten City.

-Meanwhile, Back at Garterbelt's Chapel, Scanty's POV-

My sister Kneesocks and I just witnessed our leader Corset have the newly discovered Demon Stocking slice up her sister Panty. Scared the hell out of me! Then an Angel fell from the Heavens claiming to be Stocking's boyfriend. To think that skank would have a boyfriend.

I turn to my sister and say, "What should we do? Corset just left us for that, excuse my language, bitch Stocking."

"What do you think, Scanty? We're going to back him up."

"Right. Good idea. Oh, Fastener. Get G-String ready for us...Fastener."

I look around and our Zipper rodent, Fastener, is nowhere to be found. "What happened to her?! Wait...NO! That idiot Chuck must've killed her! Let's get going to Oaten City!"

I snapped my fingers and our limo G-String appeared. We then got in and quickly drove towards Oaten City.

-Thank you for reading Hood and Stocking: Chaos and Corset. I apologize if that scene with Scanty and Kneesocks sucked. I was trying to be funny. But please be happy that I'm doing what Gainax isn't...Continuing this funny as hell show, with weird fan service. Thank you and have a good whatever time it currently is!-


End file.
